


Not alike.

by chigusa_senrou



Series: One can only be blind for so long [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Wanda Friendly, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Regret, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigusa_senrou/pseuds/chigusa_senrou
Summary: Steve couldn't understand why Bucky slapped him. It's when he actually thinks why Bucky slapped him he is horrified.





	

“Bucky………..You and Wanda are same. Victims.”

 

As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth Bucky felt his whole world shatter. The world he had tried to carefully reconstruct after coming out of cryofreeze.

 

When Bucky had come out of cryo and was healed with B A R F and the neuro blockers courtesy Tony Stark and Dr strange he made a point to know all about steve's friends. Clint was a spy who had worked for shield. God knows the man wasn't retired. Natasha was a target he had to kill with Steve when project insight was supposed to happen, a spy who also worked for shield. He remembered he had shot her before on a mission.  Scott was ex thief. Sam was ex-military. But Wanda…..she was ex hydra…………

He had learned everything about her. When they all had come back and they all learned what the witch had done to Tony Stark’s head ……Bucky wanted to strangle her. How could she? That man had taken the fall for Ultron while she was sitting comfortably.

He made it a point to never be in the same room as her. He had tuned out Steve when he was singing wanda’s praises. But what he had said…about them being alike. That Bucky will not tolerate.

 

He had apologized to Tony Stark when he had come out of cryo.  He couldn’t even look in the mirror without thinking he had tried to kill an innocent man in that bunker with Steve when he had just seen his parents die in front of him. No one had read any words then.  He had tried to tell himself that it was okay to love Steve even after all that he had done in last seventy years. He deserved some happiness. But if the one he loves is saying that………………

 

For him it has always been Steve.

 

But if Steve is saying that……

 

Then its better he is alone.    

 

He felt like he was back in that chair.

 

He didn’t even realise as his steps took him to Steve. He slapped him.

 

Everyone in the room flinched minus Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Thor, Bruce, Vision, Dr Strange and Fury.  They were glaring at Steve and his team mates.

 

“What did you say?”

Bucky’s voice was devoid of all emotion. It was blank.

 

Steve was holding his cheek looking at Bucky incredulously.

“Bucky……”

 

Bucky again slapped Steve. Steve’s eyes were about to pop out.

 

Bucky’s face was blank. Utterly blank.

 

Tony and Pepper lowered their heads. Thor was still glaring at Steve. Bruce looked disgusted. Vision looked distressed.

 

James Buchanan Barnes was nothing like Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff. How could Steve even say that?

 

Bucky  moved away from him. His feet took him to the door.  He had lowered his face. Both of his arms were shaking. When he lifted his head and looked Steve in the eye,  Steve felt as if someone had driven a sword through his heart.

Bucky was crying. Tears were overflowing from his eyes. There was only pain, sadness and betrayal in his eyes. His voice broke as he spoke. It was the voice of a person who had lost everything.

 

“I am nothing….nothing …like her.  I I didn’t willingly kill people. I I didn’t join Hydra,  I I didn’t asked to be brainwashed. I… I didn’t ask Zola to experiment on me. I…. I am …..nothing like her. I….I am horrified by what I have done. What my…… hands ……hands…… have done. I am horrified that I killed Tony Stark’s mother and father. That I- I- I orphaned him and tried to kill him too. I have killed so many innocents… "

"You will stay away from me Rogers. You don’t care for me……If you did you would’ve never said something so cruel…… You and your friends…  If any of you come near me I will beat you to death. I am nothing like her… I am not….”

With that Bucky fled the room, still muttering he was nothing like wanda.

 

Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Vision closed their eyes. Dr Strange had his head in his hands. Fury was just muttering they are not my champions. They are assholes.

 

Thor was still glaring at Rogers.

 

Wanda was shaking. Clint and Natasha had their hands on her. Clint had one hand on his arrow.

 

Tony wiped his tears, “Friday, help Sergeant Barnes. Talk him out of doing something stupid.”

 

Friday was distressed, “okay, boss. He is crying in one of the lower floors. He keeps on repeating I am not like her.”

 

Bruce and Vision give a nod to Tony, Pepper and Thor and go after Bucky.

 

Thor was still glaring at Steve.

 

“Are you even remotely a decent human being Rogers? You almost murdered Tony Stark….You claim to love that man to death then you compare him to this…….witch. She willingly became an experiment. She is nothing like him. She is not a victim. All of us know everything about her now. She had played with Stark’s mind. I will not forgive her for that. I had choked him because of that….”

Steve blanched as he heard Thor.

 

Tony looked at Steve with pity in his eyes. Steve flinched when he noticed the look. His hand was still on his cheek.

Tony’s voice was soft as he spoke.

“I know you hate me, you dislike me, that my grief, my torture means nothing to you. But you love Barnes, don’t you? Then why did you say something so cruel to him?

 

Steve felt like a lowlife. He had truly hurt Tony. And now Bucky too. But why is Bucky…..

 

Tony and Pepper give Steve looks of disgust before going away.

 

Thor again glares at Rogers and his team mates then he also leaves the room.

 

Steve was still standing holding his cheek. Sam and Scott were looking highly uncomfortable. They had moved away from wanda.

 

Clint and Natasha were looking at wanda with sympathy. Wanda looked as if she will cry any minute. Her tremors were not stopping.

 

Dr Strange snorted from where he was sitting, “at least have the decency to apologise for your atrocious actions now miss maximoff. You can’t use your powers on me. I can speak my mind. Don’t think your crying solves anything. Are you even sorry? I don’t think you have apologized to any of your victims.”

Wanda looked at Stephen and flinched.

 

When he looked at Steve he looked disgusted, “are you even sure you care for that man?"

Steve flinched. Dr strange continued.

“If you did, you would not have said something so wrong and hurtful to him. You were willing to kill Tony Stark when he had just seen his parents being murdered and  now you are comparing maximoff to Barnes……are you alright in the head? I have my doubts, I can check it for you if you want. There is something wrong with your whole team Rogers. Because if we go by your logic that would mean Barnes was in his senses when he assassinated Tony’s parents. He wanted them dead. By that reasoning Tony should have killed both of you. ”

Stephen got up and left the room with a swish of his cape.

 

Steve lost his balance and fell on the floor.

 

Clint, Natasha, Sam, Scott and Wanda flinched as they heard Strange. 

 

Fury gave them all a look of disgust before going away too.

 

Clint and Natasha went with wanda in case she lashed out because she was being called out on her crimes.

 

The genuine trauma victim had just run away after being compared to her.

 

Scott was feeling horrible. He wanted out of that room. He felt dirty that he had smiled at wanda that first time.

 

He was horrified when Virginia Potts had told them what she had done to Tony Stark.

 

James Buchanan Barnes was so disgusted to be even compared to her that he had fled the room and slapped the man he loved.

 

As Steve stood there alone he tried to think what all Wanda had done….from the very beginning. Volunteered to be an experiment of Hydra, willingly sided with Hydra, went after a man  who had just made weapons, forgetting about the people who had actually fired the weapons at her house, messed with Tony’s head who was going through serious PTSD, sided with Ultron, wanted Ultron to kill them all, messed with Banner’s head, caused fatalities when she was with Ultron, didn’t regret orphaning so many innocent children under Hydra and Ultron, messed with his head too…..hurt Vision, dropped cars  on Tony and his friends……what had he said to her, it’s okay if some people died……he had called her a kid, he had fought with Tony when Tony had not agreed with him….....

 

 

She was not a kid…

Never was…

She was nothing like Bucky.  

 

Bucky was ……a victim.

 

_What the hell had he done?_

 

 

_She was not a victim._

Tony…

Bruce…

Vision..

They were her victims. She had hurt them the most.

 

Steve didn’t even realise he was screaming. Sam came in the room immediately. It had been six hours since Bucky had fled the room.

 

Steve was in a horrible state, tears were overflowing from his eyes, he was hitting the floor with his hands.

Scott and Sam grimaced. It was high time Steve learned he was wrong about many things. They did not offer any comfort to Steve.

 

None of them deserved any comfort.  It was high time for all of them. They were all wrong about everything. Their whole team should be counting their lucky stars that Thor and Banner didn’t beat them up.

Both of them were horrified when they learned what each and every one of them had done to Stark.

 

Friday and Pepper Potts had made sure that Thor, Bruce, Dr Strange and Fury knew each and every thing. No lies. Just truth. 

 

Dr Strange thought all of Rogers team were pests. He particularly disliked Natasha. The backstabber. He made sure to remind her of that whenever he was there. That no one in their right mind would ever trust her again.

He never let an opportunity pass  by to remind team cap that they had failed as human beings. All of them had learned to take it in stride. They had no retort to his comments. What the hell could they say against cold hard truth?

 

Fury and Hill only gave them looks of disgust. They tolerated them. That much was clear.

 

Phil Coulson had not even bothered checking with them minus that that first time when they all were back. He was horrified after seeing the video of Siberia.

 

Tony had not apologized to anyone. It was Fury who took the new accords to them. He did not use that phone and  Pepper had burned that letter with her powers after making sure Thor, Bruce and Fury had read it.

Let them see their beloved captain sucked at writing apology. That he was not at all sorry.

 

Pepper treated them like bugs and never missed an opportunity to remind them that they had a roof over their ungrateful heads because of Tony and that if they ever hurt her friend again she will burn them to death. She only has to touch them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about this. Because it creeps me out when I see weird comments that wanda, pietro and Bucky are same. Victims. 
> 
> Just no. They are not alike. Please no. Don’t insult Bucky. 
> 
> Team cap and natasha were coming around to the fact that wanda was not a victim and that they all were assholes to Tony. 
> 
> Steve had realized he was an asshole to Tony. 
> 
> But where wanda was concerned he was still wearing rose tinted glasses. Steve was still adamant. He was still on his crusade that she is a kid and a victim. Then he went and opened his mouth. And this is the result. Clearly Bucky didn’t think so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Good going Steve you reminded him of the chair.


End file.
